sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
The Program V1 Death Order
The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in v1 of the Program in the order they died and how they were killed. Death Order 53rd - Matthew Gourlay - Smashed banjo to face and then shot in chest by John Ferrara 52nd - Vaughn Pearson - Stabbed in the throat, chest and stomach by Chanel Mortimer 51st - Chanel Mortimer - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Vaughn Pearson 50th - Damon Gent - Shot multiple times by Madeline Harris 49th - Harris Van Allen - Shot by Benjamin Latimer 48th - Nichole Campbell - Shot by Kami Steele 47th - Henry Barren - Skull carved in by Stephanie Mason 46th - Wendy Fischer - Burned by her own fire following a fatal gunshot wound by John Ferrara 45th - Chris Mitchell - Shot by John Ferrara, making him unable to escape fire created by Wendy Fischer 44th - Michael Sechooler - Beaten to death with shovel by Bryant Carver 43rd - Logan Sorenson - Bled to death, as a result of a shotgun blast from Stephanie Mason 42nd - Siobhan McCarthy - Shot by Madeline Harris 41st - Alex Thornton - Accidently shot in the lung by Luke Mendoza 40th - Sean Tucker - Beaten to death with Louisville Slugger by Sherilyn Schachter 39th - Sydney Cole - Beaten to death with Louisville Slugger by Sherilyn Schachter 38th - Sherilyn Schachter - Shot in the head by Jethro Stuarts 37th - Allison Greene - Fell off of The Helipad and died. 36th - Rena Bellaire - Shot to death by Kami Steele 35th - Durriken Lovel - Shot to death by Brett Torres 34th - Priscilla Sawyer - Shot to death by Brett Torres 33rd - Jerry Aarons - Stabbed by Michael Maxwell 32nd - Jethro Stuarts - Face smashed in by Madeline Harris 31st - Benjamin Latimer - Shot by Bryant Carver 30th - Dominic Brown - German Suplexed by Tyler Blake 29th - Johan Luther - Bludgeoned to death by Madeline Harris 28th - Joanne Seguin - Point blank gunshot to belly and hatchet to forehead by Luke Mendoza 27th - Abby Erickson - Shot in the head by Madeline Harris This is the halfway point in the game 26th - Matthew Payne - Stabbed by Luke Mendoza 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 5 Kills: :Madeline Harris (Damon Gent, Siobhan McCarthy, Jethro Stuarts, Johan Luther, Abby Erickson) 3 Kills: :John Ferrara (Matthew Gourlay, Wendy Fischer, Chris Mitchell) :Luke Mendoza (Alex Thornton, Joanne Seguin, Matthew Payne) 2 Kills: :Stephanie Mason (Henry Barren, Logan Sorenson) :Sherilyn Schachter'' (Sean Tucker, Sydney Cole)'' :Kami Steele (Nichole Campbell, Rena Bellaire) :Brett Torres (Durriken Lovel, Priscilla Sawyer) :Bryant Carver (Michael Sechooler, Benjamin Latimer) 1 Kill: :Chanel Mortimer (Vaughn Pearson) :Vaughn Pearson (Chanel Mortimer) :Benjamin Latimer (Harris Van Allen) :Wendy Fischer (Chris Mitchell) :Jethro Stuarts (Sherilyn Schachter) :Michael Maxwell (Jerry Aarons) :Tyler Blake (Dominic Brown)